I'm In The KH World!
by Issie-Chan
Summary: Callie was just a normal girl up until one day that changed everything the day she was sucked into Kingdom Hearts! Plz RR, NO FLAMERS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Virtually everyone at Kellfield High thought that Callie Price was weird- beautiful, but weird. She had shiny red hair that had different strands coloured with all the colours of the rainbow at the front that fell around her heart shaped face. She had perfect skin and never seemed to get any spots, a fact that virtually the entire female population of the school was jealous of.

She had big emerald eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul, and always wore really pretty miniskirts with fishnet tights and pretty leather boots. She wore at least four belts around her waist all the time and really pretty tops, generally with more of the rainbow in it, because she really loved the rainbow.

Nearly all the boys at the school wanted to go out with her, but she always said no because she had a crush on only one guy- Axel, from Kingdom Hearts. But she felt really stupid about it so she never told anyone.

Some days she felt really bad because at home her parents didn't seem to care about her and sometimes she slit her wrists because it was the only thing that made her feel alive but she had never tried to kill herself because it sounded too scary. She always wore ripped arm warmers to hide the cuts on her wrists because she didn't want people to make fun of her.

She was really really clever too and in all the top sets at school, but because of that a lot of the jealous girls tried to make fun of her and called her a nerd and a geek which just made her feel worst and then she would go home and cut her wrists again to try and let out the anger.

AxEl LuVz MeE XOX AxEl LuVz MeE XOX

When Callie came home from school that day she found a new game on the side that looked really good, it was called "Kingdom Hearts." She wondered where it had come from but decided not to go ask her mother because she would only get shouted at again so instead she took it upstairs and turned on the ps2 to start playing it.

But when she turned around again she saw that there was a swirling darkness over the playstation and before she knew it she was screaming and being pulled away into a darkness. For a moment she thought that she was going to die and she was really scared but then her head hit the ground and she was knocked out.

XOXOXOXOX

So what do you think?! It's my first try at a KH fanfiction so please don't flame, any flamers will be blocked and I'll delete then so ha to you. Review please!!! Or I'll feel bad and won't update!!!

Callie: Yeah, and I won't get to meet Sora and the others so review!11!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Omg, I never expected this many reviews you guys rule!!!111!

Coming up, next chapter!!!!11!

Chapter Two

Callie was falling through a black sea and at first she was really scared, but then she realised she could still breath so she was okay. (A/N: Lol, really had u goin' there.)

But as she fell through she felt a really weird feeling throughout her body and all of a sudden she felt herself begin to change!!!111!

All of a sudden her long fiery red hair, streaked with rainbow colours begin to change and it turned pure white before streaming out to her ankles. It was coloured with shimmery purple streaks, and it looked really pretty.

Then all of a sudden her eyes began to change from their normal vivid emerald colour into mismatched eyes, one red and the other black with silvery flecks throughout it, and it looked really good on her.

Then an echoey voice sounded around her and for a moment she was scared until she started listening to it.

"Callie Price… the _true _wielder of the Nightblade and the Moonblade."

Then to the girl's surprise, two weird weapons appeared in her hands. They were shaped like keys, only one was pure black with silver dust glinting all over it and the other one was silver with a moon on the handle. They seemed to fit into her hands like they were made for her!!!11!

Then she looked down and all of a sudden her clothes were changing. She had been wearing a really pretty orange top, and a yellow mini-skirt with three belts and boots, but then they changed into ripped scarlet fishnet tights, black shiny leather boots with silver fastenings up and down them, a floaty dark purple silky skirt that reached just to her midthigh, and a really pretty silver crop top that had long flowing sleeves that were edged with black. There was a really pretty necklace that appeared round her neck, it was silver and in the shape of a moon with a single gleaming dark red ruby set in it. She was also wearing silver bracelets round her wrists and they had a moon and a star set in each of them.

All this was making Callie frightened but then all of a sudden her feet touched solid ground and she gasped in shock as she saw the boy who had haunted her dreams every since she was a little girl it was Sora!!!11!

Then she looked down and she gasped as she realized they were both stood on a disc that had a picture of a pretty woman on it but she only had a few seconds to realize this because Sora disappeared and she was being thrown through darkness again….

XOXOXOXOX

Hope ya liked da chapter guys!!!111! I worked really hard on it so youd better review, or I'll get Axel to eat your brains, kay?!

Axel: damn straight! carries on playing with his spinny wheely things, lol, I don't know what they're called, but I'm not thick, it's not like it's even mentioned what they are in the game.


End file.
